Forth Drink Instinct
by Inextricable
Summary: She loves Harry, but hes gone. She drinks the pain away only to be found in the grasps of Draco. Based on song The Forth Drink Instinct. R


Fourth Drink Instinct

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Hermione Granger was a perfect role model. She had the best grades, the most amazing friends a person could ask for, she always did her homework, she read for fun, and she did not look for trouble. Only her friends did.

So what might you ask, is wrong with this girl? Many say it's just the fact that she's muggle-born. Others say its her hair when she hasn't attended to it properly. Most Slytherins from her year would say its her two best friends, actually they would say it's all three. But no, none of those compared to the new habit Hermione had recently picked up. This was something that everyone would look down upon.

Halfway through their seventh year, Hermione had finally confessed to Harry that she saw him as more than a friend. Ron had overheard her and started laughing. She would never forget what he said- "We all knew you saw Harry as a brother 'Mione! You don't have to get your knickers in a knot telling him!"- but thats not what she meant. Harry knew it too. But how could he know it? Well, he felt the exact same way about her. He always kept it hidden though because he knew that Ron had liked her since third year. Thats all it was though, like. Harry on the other hand simply _loved_ Hermione.

They had gone on a walk around the lake the next day and Harry told her how he felt. That day they started their sparkling relationship. Of course, they had to take into consideration Ron's feelings, but in the end they knew he would have to get used to it. It would make both of his best friends happy, and he would have to understand that. To their suprise, he didn't care. It seemed he had hooked up with Hannah Abbott the night before, so everyone was happy.

But of course, the school year ended and Harry pulled his trick again.

**Flashback**

_Harry shuffled his feet on the dirt. They had finally graduated and now the trio could go and defeat Voldemort. Last summer had proved to be a large failure, but they had all school year to re-build their army. "Hermione...You know I love you right?" She smiled at him and nodded. How could she forget? They spent every waking moment together, and rumors were spread about him engaging her after the war. _

_Ginny had even come around and told Hermione that if she wasn't maid of honor, there would be hell to pay. Everything seemed so perfect. But now...Harry had a sad look in his eyes and a hurt voice. Had she done something wrong?_

_He smiled and kissed her softly. Softer than he ever had infact. This took Hermione for suprise. Harry let out a huge sigh after staring at her for a few moments. "I don't know how to do this..."_

_Hermione shot up, "Do what?" she asked quietly, but feircely. _

_"Look, Hermione...I really don't want to do this, understand that ok? It's just better for both of this. I refuse to go into this war with you being in more danger. Besides if I die I want you to not think you can't be with anyone else since your technically still with me. I swear after the war we can try again!" he added hastfully, hoping it wouldn't be as bad as he expected._

_What happened after that, no one knows. Mainly because Hermione dissapeared right after graduation and Harry died only two weeks later. Before that, he refused to speak with anyone. All he would do is fight Death Eaters, day in and out. He died killing Voldemort. Everyone had told Harry that if Voldemort was killed he would too. Thats what made him decide to go in for the kill himself. He did it for his friends, for his teachers, for the other wizards, and most importantly, for Hermione._

_When Hermione recieved an owl from Ginny stating that Harry had died, she nearly hugged Hedwig to death. He was gone forever. And she had just left him, left England, left her life._

**End Flashback**

It had been a month since the news came to Hermione. She had moved to the States and made a fake ID. New name, new age, new life. Everynight she would go to the same bar and give the man her fake ID. Since she was so much more mature than other teens, he believed her. So everynight she drank herself away from the cruel world. And everynight, and least two guys would try to get her. But she never let them. She would just sit at the bar alone, not wanting to talk to anyone.

It was a nice saturday night and Hermione walked and and took her normal spot. Tears were already brimming her eyes which was normal to her. The bartender came over and asked what she wanted. "The usual" is what she responded and he quickly got her the drink.

Hermione as always, poured her heart out to him since it was dead as the bar. He was used to it by now, but he didn't honestly care about her problems anymore. Tonights story was a bit different. It was about the handsome boy whom had come and taken her the night before. They seemed to know it other, so he didn't see what could be so bad about it. Nevertheless, he pretended he was concerned. After her third drink she was asking for more. Hearing that she was on the edge of being drunk he chimed in "Girlie girlie, you're at your best when your'e sober. You're actually fairly smart compared to most of the bimbo's in here. Why don't you stay sober for tonight?"

"No, no just one more." she slurred. Sighing, the bartender gave in. But quickly, one drink turned into four. This was when 'The fourth drink instinct' as he called it, started to kick in. Last night, at this point the gentleman had come and taken her. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to walk herself home at this state, the bartender went up to the second floor to get one of his waitresses to take her home.

Much to his suprise, Miss Ginny Weasley knew Hermione. She nearly screamed when she saw Hermione. "Wait...she's drunk? Hermione never gets drunk. She's like the most innocent girl ever!" She was completely confused. But Hermione was wondering why Ginny was in America. "I can't believe I've finally found you Hermione! Everyone's so worried. But we can talk about all of that when we get you home." So the two girls left and walked to Hermione's appartment which the bartender told Ginny the directions, having taken Hermione there once before.

"Well it's quite clear why you're in America, but I'm sure you're wanting to know my reason for being here." Ginny stated as they settled in Hermione's living room. She had given Hermione a quick sobering spell after they were out of all muggles sight. "About a week ago, I had decided I couldn't stand being in London anymore. Ron was driving me mad because he lost both of you. He said I was about the next best thing, so whenever he wasn't with Hannah he was with me. Besides, everyones celebrating Voldemorts final death. It's like no one cares that Harry died in the process." Hermione winced at the sound of his name. "So I came here and started working at the bar. But enough about me...Why were you drunk? Whats wrong?" she asked, and for the first time Hermione felt like someone truly cared.

She shifted a bit in her seat, not really wanting to share this information. "I sort of...slept with Malfoy." Ginny gasped. "But...I thought...He wanted a relationship...He was so sweet. It didn't even seem like it was him."

**Flashback**

_Malfoy strode into the bar and quickly saw the drunk mudblood. He could have fun with this. After all, they always said bookworms were the best in bed. Knowing that Hermione was currently heartbroken, he knew all he would have to do is be nice and sympathetic to get what he wanted. So he walked up and sat next to her. "Well, fancy meeting you here Hermione."_

_She jumped back a bit and looked at him in disbelief. "Malfoy, what the hell makes you think you can use my first name?" she said as sternly as her slurring would let her. "And besides, why are you in America talking to a mudblood like me when you could be in London fucking every pureblood girl that comes your way."_

_He smirked. "Actually, I've taken to muggles lately. But, I came to see you actually. I wanted to say sorry about Potter. He was a fool for letting you go then going and getting himself killed." Tears started welling up in her eyes and she flung herself into a hug with Malfoy. "It's all going to be ok I promise." he lied._

_"I just I miss him. And no ones bothered to find me, and you of all people!" She started bawling into his black t-shirt. _

_After an hour of Malfoy wooing her, and the bartender silently thanking him for getting her attention away from him, Malfoy had convinced her to let him take her home. Once they had gotten just outside her apartment door Hermione looked deeply into Malfoy's silver blue eyes which seemed to show compassion, at least thats what she thought she saw. Really it was just feirce need. He needed to get her in bed soon, it had been three days since he last had sex and it was driving him mad. _

_"So uhm good night Malfoy." she said sadly._

_He leaned in closer to her so that their faces were a mere inch apart. "It's Draco to you." he whispered before leaning in and giving her a light kiss on her lips. Before he could fully pull away though, Hermione pulled him back into a more forceful, feirce kiss just as he had hoped for. _

_He brushed his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she allowed quickly. They stood there making out for ten minutes before Hermione opened her door and jumped on Draco latching her legs around his waist as he took her to her bed and laid her down. _

_After they were both stripped he pulled back and looked at her beautiful, virgin form. She most certainly did a good job at hiding her curves at school. If he had seen her body before, he wouldn't have been as harsh on her. Well maybe he would, but he wouldn't think she was so ugly. "You realize this is a one time thing right? It won't happen again." he warned her. But the alcohal didn't let her comprehend what he was saying. Everything was a huge burr, but he wouldn't hurt her right? She just nodded not knowing what else to do. _

_So that night he took her virginity. She woke up the next day to find him gone, with no note or anything. How could the loving Draco that she had met that night do that to her?_

**End Flashback**

"I-I-I just thought I could drink away the pain. You know, buy happiness by the bottle or something. But who was I kidding thinking he would love me? Once an ass always an ass. I can't believe I let him take it from me..." She fell into a burst of tears once again and Ginny just held her, silently cursing Malfoy for doing this to her best friend.

**Mmkay, so I know theres not a sex scene, but to be quite honest, I don't think I could have done one very well if I tried. The story is inspired by the song The Forth Drink Instinct by Cute Is What We Aim For. I hope you liked it **


End file.
